


Stay at Peace (With Me)

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Physical hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Colin may have accelerated healing, but that doesn't mean his body loves when he goes for long, consecutive nights as Abuse. Lucky for him, he has a boyfriend who knows how to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "at peace". I just really want some DamiColi.
> 
> Also my back hurts so like, Colin I feel you.

Colin groaned, hands placed at the small of his back as he leaned, stretching out the muscle. His muscles felt tight as a metal wire, centering in his back. He couldn’t say he wasn’t used to it- after prolonged and consecutive nights in his  _ Abuse _ form, his body always ached from all the changes. Didn’t mean he had to like it, though.

 

He sighed, slumping forward and rubbing at the small of his back now. Tomorrow would be miserable, he knew. He thought he might have some Vicodin in his medicine cabinet, he could take maybe one and hope it would leave him lucid enough to function at work. He’d done it before.

 

He just hoped it wouldn’t be one of those days where he had to stay home and take a muscle relaxer, miss a night of patrol as well. Or two. Those were the  _ worst _ .

 

He turned, was going to leave his bedroom, head for the bathroom to check on his stock, when the window to his bedroom opened. He paused, heard boots hitting his wooden floor, and glanced over his shoulder, found Damian turned away, pulling the door shut.

 

“Thought you went home,” Colin said,  _ swearing _ Damian had climbed in the Batmobile with Dick to head back to the Cave. His boyfriend turned around, reaching up to pull his mask off, showing off those bright jade eyes that still made Colin’s heart melt, bit by bit.

 

“I decided against it,” he said, stopping at Colin’s dresser. He set his mask atop it, followed by his gloves. Colin watched as Damian flexed his fingers, stretched them now that they were free of his gauntlets. Colin folded his arms, cocked his hip and was ready for some smartass remark about him climbing in his window at two AM- but a spark shot through his back, and he grimaced instead, sucking in a breath.

 

Damian’s eyes flashed at that, a deep frown taking over his lips. He walked over to Colin quickly, reaching out and getting his warm hands on his biceps.

 

“Your back?” he asked, and Colin hung his head.

 

“My  _ everything _ ,” he admitted, a bitter laugh hanging on his breath. “I sound like an old man.” He glanced up through his long hair, completely free and hanging over his shoulders, into his eyes, and Damian let go of one bicep, reached up to brush his hair back, tuck it behind one ear.

 

“-tt- but you are  _ my _ old man,” he teased, leaning in and kissing Colin’s exposed cheek. “Take your pants off and get in bed,” Damian said, pulling back completely, walking past Colin and reaching up to unclasp his cape.

 

“Come again?”

 

“You heard me,” Damian said, folding his cape, setting it on the floor. He stooped over, began unlacing his boots. “Strip and lay down. Give me a moment to clean up, and I will come take care of you.”

 

“Dames, baby-”

 

“ _ Wilkes _ .” It was sharp, yet somehow not unaffectionate. Damian stood up, popping one of the clasps on his tunic. “This is not up for debate.”

 

Colin sighed, turning and heading for the bed. He heard Damian rustling out of his boots, then his bare feet padding out into the bathroom. Colin reached down, hooked his thumbs into his sweatpants and pulled them down. Once they hit his knees they slid right down off his calfs. He left them pulled on the floor, crawled onto his bed-  _ slowly _ \- glad he hadn’t put underwear on. The idea of stooping lower to peel those off sounded like agony.

 

He laid out on his belly, pillowed his cheek on his arms and closed his eyes. Laying flat helped, and if he just took  _ something _ to take the edge off, maybe fired up the heating pad, he could get some sleep. He’d have to wake up early to decide if he  _ could _ go to work, or if he’d be using a sick day to recover.

 

He was drifting in those thoughts, when he heard footsteps, coming back into the room. They were lighter, accompanied by the sound of Damian’s gear being settled on the floor. The pull of one of Colin’s dresser drawers, and Colin smiled to himself because he  _ knew _ which pair of pajama pants Damian was taking. The old, worn green plaid ones he  _ always _ did.

 

The bed dipped and creaked, and Colin felt Damian’s weight, settling on the backs of his thighs. His boyfriend leaned over, and those hands was trailing along his back, warmer than any flesh had the right to be. Colin sighed, and Damian moved up, grasped at his shoulders and squeezed. He worked his thumbs into the dip towards Colin’s neck, and Colin gasped, pain sparking through him but the  _ good _ kind- the kind that bled out and faded.

 

“Dames,” he mumbled, feeling those thumbs pushing at the back of his neck.

 

“Hush now beloved,” Damian whispered, and his voice was soft then, rolling from his chest and Colin swore he could hear a faint smile. “Be at peace. I will care for you.”

 

His hands moved down, began working at Colin’s spine. Colin felt his toes curling, eyes squeezing shut because it  _ hurt _ , but Damian’s hands worked miracles. He’d brought the pain out of Colin’s muscles before, left him feeling better than any medication could. Colin sucked at his tongue, pinching the bar through it between his teeth, as Damian shifted against his ass, skilled fingers drawing the tension down his spine, and then out towards his hips.

 

His hands moved to one side, kneading the muscle, and he heard Damian  _ tsk _ . “You carry too much tension,” he offered, fingers working of freckled and tattooed skin. “You were supposed to tell me if you thought you were reaching your limit.”

 

“It got away from me,” Colin lied,  _ poorly _ . Truth be told, he was just trying to help out, keep the family from being stressed. Short handed, it had been mostly just Damian and Dick sweeping the city, night after night. He wanted to try and give them a little peace of mind.

 

“I do not believe that for a second.” Damian moved to Colin’s other side, and Colin groaned. Damian’s fingers were calloused, but they weren’t the roughest Colin had ever felt. What got him was that they were  _ never _ cold. He swore Damian ran hot as a fever naturally, and his hands felt warm as coals, whenever they touched him. The heat helped, eased Colin’s mind and body.

 

Despite the pain and being exhausted, Colin felt a little knot growing in his belly. He couldn’t be  _ shocked _ , there was always a level of arousal whenever Damian touched him. His hands just  _ did _ something to Colin.

 

His back began to loosen, until he felt Damian shifting off him. Assuming his boyfriend was satisfied, Colin was ready to lift his head, thank him- but Damian’s hands were between his bare thighs, gently pushing them open. “Babe?” Colin asked, lifting his head, as Damian stood up, leaned over the bed and got his hands on Colin’s calf.

 

“I know it is not just your back,” Damian said, “even if that is the worst pain. I am not finished with you.” He rubbed at Colin’s calf muscle, thumbs digging in, and Colin let out a groan. He dropped his head back down, closing his eyes again as Damian moved up his leg. When he got to his thigh, Colin couldn’t help the subtle way he ground his hips down, his cock pinned beneath him, against his blanket.

 

He heard another  _ tsk _ , and Damian’s thumbs slid up, right to the crease between his thigh and ass. Colin sighed, as Damian made a point to massage his inner thigh as best as possible. The tender skin was dotted with freckles, and Colin tried not to squirm.

 

When Damian moved to his other leg, repeated the process, starting at his calf, Colin swear his breathing was picking up. This was just… this was Damian’s hands threatening to be  _ everywhere _ . Hands he knew so damn well, down to the groves of his damn fingerprints, he swore.

 

He’d seen them, in so many ways. Covered in charcoal while Damian drew, oil while he worked down in the cave. Covered by his gauntlets, by the leather gloves he wore in late fall and winter. Covered in blood and the remnants of their intimacy-

 

Dragging into Colin’s hair, while they kissed. Grasping at his biceps while Colin pushed him down into the bed, took him while Damian left finger shaped bruises on his arms. Or, even, on the rare occasion that  _ Damian _ took him, wrapped around his throat and pulling him back, Colin bent over, whimpering because eventually, those fingers would be in his mouth-

 

Colin gasped, Damian’s thumbs digging into his thigh, working the muscle. He whimpered softly, realizing he had drifted too far, had given into how good Damian always felt, touching him. He squirmed, his cock hard now, and  _ god _ , he hadn’t meant for this-

 

“On your back,” Damian whispered, and Colin shook his head, burying it in his arms. “Beloved?”

 

“Let’s leave it at this,” he mumbled, “you uh… you know what you do to me…”

 

Colin wanted to smack himself, because Damian was just trying to be  _ nice _ to him, and he’d gone and gotten hard because he couldn’t  _ control _ himself around his man. But when he expected that tell-tale click of Damian’s tongue, he got a small chuckle instead.

 

“I do know,” Damian whispered, one hand moving between Colin’s thighs. He trailed his fingers against the edge of his balls, and Colin gasped. “Now, on your back, so we can finish.”

 

Damian moved away, and slowly, Colin pushed himself up. He grimaced as he shifted, getting on his back, still hurting, but  _ god _ it felt so much better. He shifted back into the pillows, all too aware of how his cock was resting on his belly. Damian smiled, reached out and squeezed his thigh, working the muscle he had missed. Colin sighed, stared up at the ceiling and took slow, deep breaths, as Damian worked the muscles in both.

 

But then he was straddling one, leaning over Colin and rubbing his hands over his chest. Colin exhaled, a tiny moan at the end of it, as Damian’s fingers skimmed over his nipples, before he was turning his attention to one side.

 

“Keep breathing,” Damian said, and Colin glanced through his ginger lashes. Damian’s eyelids were heavy, thick, dark lashes obscuring so much of those eyes. “Stay at peace with me. I promise to take care of you.”

 

Colin wanted to tell him he didn’t  _ have _ to, but the words were clogged in his throat, half formed and not completely thought out. And he knew Damian knew that, but he sometimes still couldn’t believe someone could  _ choose _ to be so good to him.

 

Damian’s hands were on his belly now. Not nearly as defined as Damian’s- or the  _ rest _ of the family, Colin knew- but Damian was working over the subtle curve, before his thumb was trailing down the fine line of hair, that led to Colin’s groin.

 

When one of his hands finally wrapped around Colin’s cock, he let his mouth fall open. He wanted to arch, but his body  _ refused _ , and all he could do was flex his hands against the bed, as Damian stroked up, very slowly. He paused to rub his thumb against Colin’s piercing, the curved bar jutting from his cockhead and beneath, hitting the nerves there that had Colin moaning.

 

“How much do you need?” Damian asked, and Colin swallowed thickly.

 

“Not… much,” he admitted, and Damian smiled. He stroked, very slowly, leaning down and pressing his warm mouth to Colin’s ribs.

 

“Continue to relax. Focus on your breathing.” Damian straightened back up, and it was just his weight, on Colin’s thigh, his hand’s slow movements.

 

And Colin tried to. He tried to keep still, to not rock up towards Damian’s hand. He  _ knew _ he’d find release, no matter what. That Damian would be sure of that, and instead of chasing it like he usually would, he let it slowly build. His muscles felt loose, and if he didn’t move they didn’t ache. He curled his toes, the knot in his belly tightening slowly. Slowly with a  _ burn _ , and he grasped at his blanket, but kept his hips still, simply breathed out Damian’s name.

 

“I’m here,” Damian whispered, and Colin could never doubt that. Ever. Damian was there when he needed him, when he wanted him-

 

He was more than Colin was sure he deserved.

 

Colin felt the pressure in his spine, pooling at the base of it. Felt his balls going tight, his belly aching until the knot was so tight he couldn’t bare it. He moaned, and the tension all released itself, drove up through his body and out in his orgasm. He felt it, splashing his belly, but was so consumed with the flood of endorphins, with the sudden  _ good _ feeling in his body he barely noticed. Damian’s hand worked him slowly through it, and Colin felt his legs shaking, curled his toes again and he dug his nails down into his blanket.

 

He felt almost delirious after. The initial shock ebbed, but the afterglow left him feeling sluggish. He was aware of Damian’s weight, leaving his leg- aware of Damian’s hands on him, as he cleaned him up. He might have tried to lift his head, but it felt impossibly heavy, and he could only stare up at the ceiling, fading in and out.

 

He came to himself more when he heard beeping, across his small apartment. Very carefully he dug his hands into his bed, sat up slowly, as he heard Damian’s footsteps. His boyfriend appeared, tall glass in hand, one fist clenched shut, something tucked up under one arm. Colin blinked, sleepy and faded, as Damian crossed over to him.

 

Colin lifted his hand, and Damian dropped a few pills into it. “They will help take the edge off while you sleep,” he said, and Colin nodded. He popped them into his mouth, took the glass of water and tipped back, taking a large drink. The water was blissfully cold, and Colin drank the entire glass before finally pausing, gasping for breath and realizing he’d been  _ parched _ .

 

Damian took the glass, set it aside, before he passed Colin the  _ thing _ he’d had under his arm. Colin laughed, taking the large bean bag and sighing because it was border line  _ hot _ . He held it to his chest, soaking up the heat, as Damian bent over, picked up his sweatpants. Colin relinquished possibly his favorite possession- and not just because Stephanie and sewn it for him, but  _ god _ did it do wonders for his back- and laid back, squirming into his pants. It made his back ache a bit, but nothing like it could be.

 

“You are a lifesaver,” Colin mumbled, as he stretched out on his belly, the blanket kicked down. Damian placed the bean bag on his lower back, before he was tugging the blanket up, just over Colin.

 

“I am not,” Damian said, walking around the bed and crawling in himself. He settled on his side, reached out to trace his fingers along Colin’s spine. “I simply want to take care of you. I love you, after all.”

 

Colin smiled, managed to crack his eyes open. “You do a damn good job,” he offered, his voice slow now. He was so  _ tired _ . “You really, really do Dames. You’re the best.”

 

He got a chuckle, and then a warm kiss to his temple. “Praise me in the morning, beloved,” he whispered, curling closer. “For now, just sleep.”

 

It was an idea Colin couldn’t argue- because he was so tired now, so relaxed, that he just wanted to pass into the voice that was sleep and be there, endlessly. But also because Damian would be there in the morning, and he did so loathe the mornings he woke up alone.


End file.
